Always There
by Zerolover713
Summary: "I have always been alone. Everyone leaves me in the end." That is what the doctor thought until he finds out that was never the case. There has always been someone looking out for him and when he stumbles upon ancient writing the secret is out and the truth is revealed. An it is deeper then he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Rose…..I. Those were the last words he said to her before the transmission in the T.A.R.D.I.S burned out. He felt a single tear run down his face and he realized he lost everything he cared about. "What's the point of traveling with a companion if I always end up alone?" he said to himself. He tried to walk but with every step he became unsteady. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. More tears streamed down his face as he put his face in his knees. "I'm alone" he thought "why am I always alone?" He knew the answer. He was the last time lord from the plant Gallifrey. He was the only one of escaped the great time war. Everyone else was dead. His mother, his father, and his best friend. He was the only one left. The Doctor. After what seemed like hour he steadied him self and started to stand up when he felt something rub against his palm. He wiped the dust off the ground and found symbols carved in the side of the .D.I.S. He looked at the writing and recognized it as ancient Gallifreyian symbols. He was never good at Gallifreyain history in school but he gave it a try. He said the symbols one at a time "rofbrty ,toranew xixenit, protectinev." Suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S shook and the golden light that was inside the core of the ship broke free and circled around the room. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. The light then moved to the center on the T.A.R.D.I.S and started to create a shape. He squinted and saw the solute of a young woman with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Then the light disappeared and the woman looked up. A huge smile ran across her face and she ran and embraced me. "Oh my god! I can't believe you did it finally! I thought you were going to take forever! I'm free!" she ran up the steps and looked around the whole ship. I was in shock but I managed to spit out a few words. "Who are you?" She looked down at me and suddenly jumped from the top level of the ship. "Oh my god I totally forgot! You don't know me. That must be weird. Well, you know me but you don't KNOW me right? She started talking rapidly and I just looked and her with confusion. "What do you mean I know you but don't know you? She looked at me and her golden eyes smiled. She put out her hand and said "let me finally introduce myself. My name is Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked at her outstretched hand and then back at her. She was truly beautiful. She wore a gold dress with a long train that went at least 6 feet. Her eyes were the color of Rose She looked at me with curious eyes and waved her hand in front of my face. Instead of taking her hand I looked at her puzzled. I said as I examined her. Oh! The fact that It know who. She then started to trail of topic but caught herself! m sorry! Im just so excited to finally meet you!** .no. I mean how are you a person? The .D.I.S is a space ship not a bloody person!Well, the funny thing is I have always been a person. Well, not really a person, anyway you always knew that I was alive. You even said yourself once that I was a living thing, which made me happy by the ! Now that we have introductions down let me try this again. My name is Tardis. Hello! My name is** Suddenly Tardis walked away from me and said **Oh course I know who you are Doctor. I've been with you since the beginning. I know all of your companions your regeneration's and your catch phrases like Allons y!The Doctor then started laughing and said ve at least said Doctor who?That was a good one Rose!Oh. Ishh... It** The Doctor thought he would never cry into her arms but then he gave in and tears streamed down his face once more. **Alright! So were to you want to go Tardis? She looked at his with confused eyes then she realized that this is how he was going to cope with the loss of Rose. He was going to ignore it. She decided to play along. m bound to this ship. I can


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Doctor I Would love to go anywhere with you but I cant leave. I'm bound to this ship." The Doctors smiling face dropped as he crept closer."What do you mean you can't leave?" She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and said " Well, I am kinda part of the ship. I mean Theoretically I could leave but I would have to carry that big blue box everywhere and that would be a pain. And imagine the back ache I would have." she said as she laughed to herself a little. The Doctor looked down at the ground thinking how much fun it would've been to have his baby, His T.A.R.D.I.S as a companion. Then Suddenly his eyes went wide as he got a brilliant idea. He started running around the T.A.R.D.I.S picking up random books and toughing them around. Tardis awoke from her daydream as she almost got hit with one of the books. "Hey! What are you doing? You almost took my head off!" She said as she ran to him. He ignored her and kept looking around. "Oi! I feel like I'm talking to myself." she whispered to herself. Suddenly The doctor lifted a book and screamed " Aha! I found it! I knew it was in here somewhere! I am so cleaver sometimes." he beamed as he walked over to Tardis. "OK. Now that your done running around like a crazy person and talking to yourself you wanna tell me whats going on?" Tardis exclaimed. The Doctor looked at her excitedly and said "Oh right! Of course! Well, awhile ago at the academy I learned that if you create an attachment object for non human species you can contain there essence in the object so they can appear human. And when the object is removed the essence returns to the user. Ah! I am so brilliant!" Tardis took a few moments to process his words and then her eyes lit up. "So, that means if you create an attachment object for me I can travel with you?!" The Doctor beamed and said "Yeppers it does. Oh. Remind me to never use that word again." She grinned and ran into his arms. "Thank you Doctor! Iv'e always dreamed of traveling with you. Well I mean I kinda of already travel with you but more in a transportation way and not a run for your lives way." She said as they both laughed and the Doctor started the ritual. He spoke in sweet Gallifreyian which reminded her of home. Suddenly her mind flashed with pictures of people screaming, fire burning, and a girl running down a long hallway screaming someones name. She pushed the pictures from her mind as her wrist became hot. She looked down and saw a beautiful gold bracelet with Gallifreyian symbols on the sides. The Doctor grabbed her hand and said "Ready to see if it worked?" She shook her head excitedly and ran to the door when a bright light blinded them. Suddenly they heard a voice say "Where the hell am I?!" They turned around and saw a red hair woman in a wedding dress. Tardis and the Doctor both walked up to her and said "WHAT?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT?! Tardis and doctor both shouted as they ran toward the strange woman. The woman started yelling at the Doctor saying things like he had kidnapped her and that this was Against the law. The Doctor started to use his sonic screwdriver trying to get a read on her. Tardis walked up to the woman and said "Woah! Woah! Who are you?" The woman stormed up to her and said "You know ex actually who I am! Donna Noble? You are a friend of Jamie aren't you? I knew it! That one time and now it's let's go kidnap Donna on her wedding day! And will you stop that!" As she spun on the Doctor and slapped him in the face. Tardis tried not to laugh but a little giggle escaped her mouth. The Doctor looked at her with a wounded expression "What was that for?!" He exclaimed. He tried to be upset but when he turned towards Tardis he couldn't help but smile. He pointed to her and said "Oi! You! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She looked back at him and said "Yeah. It kinda is." Their moment was broken when Donna started heading towards the door. They both started running towards Donna trying to stop them from opening the door but they were to late. Donna screamed and fell on her back crawling away from the door. "SPACE! Why are we in space!?" She cried. Tardis and the Doctor both looked at each other. Do you want me to tell her or you? He suddenly heard in his mind. She turned to her thinking did she really just say that or am I finally going crazy? She responded with a small giggle saying No Doctor. We can communicate though our link. Our connection. He smiled realizing he had only just met Tardis and she was already the closest person he knew. He would not let her end up like Rose. Ever. He was brought back to reality when Donna was waving something in the air. "See! I knew it! How many woman have you abducted!?" The Doctor noticed Rose's jacket and the pain of her came back. He looked down at his feet and said "that was my friend's. She's gone now." Tardis walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Tardis recognized the tension in the room and decided to change the subject. "So are you a human?" She asked Donna. Donna looked and them like they had grown to heads and said "Is that an option?!" Tardis walked around Smiling at Donna saying "For us it is,yeah" Donna just looked at Tardis and said "Are you an alien? Did I get abducted by Aliens?!" Tardis gave Donna an a 'are you kidding me' face. "Hey! I find that term racist!" She marched back to the Doctor and stood beside him. The Doctor looked down and Tardis and said "Aww come on. It's not that bad of a term." Donna was getting sick and tired of there silent communication and yelled " You know what I don't care you are but you need to stop looking at each other like a married couple and get me to my bloody wedding!" The Doctor then ran to the middle of the Ship and starts pushing random buttons but the T.A.R.D.I.S wasn't moving. Tardis walked up behind him and said "Would you like some help Doctor?" She then put two fingers to her lips and golden swirls came out of her mouth. She slowly kissed her fingers and brought them onto the heart of the ship. Suddenly the ship started making that familiar whooshing sound and the Doctor looked at her stunned. She smiled a small smile and held onto the railing for dear life. She was finally doing it! After all these years she was finally traveling with the Doctor. Her Doctor. 


End file.
